I Hope I'm Not Dreaming
by AsianIggs1
Summary: Marc was angry. Who could've stolen his brother Lee's heart? And Why does it hurt so?  AN: Tell me, should I add another chap? Should I upload my other TAS story? DO YOU LOVE SHINee OR WHAT? Also, MIANHAMNIDA ! TT TT Asian Fan Fics .com!
1. Chapter 1 Admitting The Truth

I Hope I'm Not Dreaming

Disclaimer: IDK why we have this stuff, but whatever. I don't own The Amazing Spiez. Only the delicious story. ;D

Dude, this has BL/YAOI. And it's not shounen ai, thats huggin and kissin, this is YAOI, boy sex. Incest.

"Hey, Marc."

"Yeah, Lee? Come on in." Marc Clark was sitting at his computer, working on his paper for History class when Lee, his older brother, knocked on his and his younger brothers, Tony, door. Marc had light brown hair, light brown eyes, and a smile that reassured everyone he was a sweet, trustworthy teen. He had just turned 16, while his brother Lee turned 17. Lee also had light brown eyes and hair, but he wasn't a brainiac like his brother. He was the athletic one.

"Well, I can't believe I'm asking this, but, what do I do when I love someone, yet if I tell them, it could ruin everything and possibly force me to kill myself?" Marc stared at his brother, wide-eyed, mouth agape. Could this really be so bad as to make Lee kill himself?

"Well, I don't….It's not…. Who are we talking about here? Who's this girl?" Marc secretly was outraged. This person didn't know that they could make him lose his brother over some simple answer. Marc wanted to strangle them, one, for making his brother wanting to kill himself over and answer, and two, because he always secretly admired his brother. He just wanted to sit on his brother's lap and kiss him and hug him and whisper "It'll be alright", over and over again.

"Well, uh, it….it's not exactly a…a girl….." Lee stammered.

"….Oh…. so, I-it's a boy…." Marc was scared and angry. He would lose his brother either way, so it was all a lose-lose situation for him.

"A-and I can't tell mom and dad I'm gay, because they might kick me out…..And I don't want to leave…." Lee was almost in tears. Okay, Marc wanted this dudes head on a stick, right now.

"Well, who is it then? I can help." Marc looked down at his feet for a few moments, to clear away the hurt and anger in his eyes. When he looked back up, he was surprised about what he saw. Lee was fire truck red, He was also crying.

"Hey, hey. It's okay! It'll be all okay…" Marc walked over to his brother and put an arm around his shoulders.

"M-Marc…. I love you."

"Well of course you do, I'm your brother."

"No. I'm serious. I'm head over heels in love with you." Marc was taken aback. He always dreamed about this day for 2 years.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming. I hope I'm not dreaming. Do you mean it Lee? You seriously are in love with me?" Lee nodded solemnly. Marc couldn't hold back any longer. He pounced on Lee and kissed him on the mouth repeatedly. "I've waited for 2 whole years to you say that." He said. "I love you too." They kissed again, and Marc felt Lee's tongue gently lick him bottom lip, begging for entrance. He opened his mouth and their tongues battled for dominance, Lee won, and hugged Marcs hips closer to his.

"Do you want to….?" Marc trailed off, just out of curiosity.

"Sure." And with that, Marc took his shirt off, tugging at Lees. Lee threw his shirt off and they were at it once more. Eventually, their pants joined their shirts, and Lee was starting and Marc's boxers. "God, I have to tell you I couldn't stop looking at your ass for weeks." Marc blushed. "I love it. It's so perfectly sculpted." Lee discarded the remaining cloth, along with his own. Lee held up 3 fingers and said "Suck." Marc started sucking the fingers, moaning in ecstasy while doing so. Now he got Lee to start moaning from his hotness. Lee placed 1 finger at his brother/lovers entrance. He circled, teasing the poor boy.

"Lee, you ass, just get on with it!" Marc said, not being able to handle it any longer. Lee prodded with his finger, then entered his brother. Marc let out a whimper, but was silenced with a kiss from Lee. He entered his 2nd finger. Then his 3rd. He pulled out, causing Marc to groan in disappointment.

"How about you get the real thing?" Lee placed his hard member at Marcs entrance ant gently slipped in. They both let out low moans of pleasure. Soon, Lee went harder and faster. Marc cried his brother's name, over and over again, but not loud enough for his parents to hear. That did it. Lee released and left Marc all sticky in his cum.

"Lee?" Marc said innocently, after releasing himself.

"Yes?"

"Can we do this every weekend?" Lee let out a giggle.

"Sure cutie. Especially when you get your own room."

Now THIS was going to be fun.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2 Her Whisper Is The Lucifer

Chapter 2; His Whisper Is the Lucifer

Marc sat in his room the next day, thinking, listening to his favorite South Korean pop band, SHINee. 'We….we finally did it. We finally had-'Marc could barely contain his screams and giggles '-Had SEX! Incest! It's- It's enthralling!' There was a knock on his door.

"Marc! It's time for you to go see your new room!" His mother, Karen, called.

"Coming mother!" He replied. He opened his door to find Lee there. Lee leaned down, his breath tickling Marc's ear.

"Not as hard as you did last night." He whispered seductively. Marc shivered with a new anticipation. Lee giggled and said, "Don't get too excited. I want to make you SO happy tonight. You know, if you EVER get scared, just call for me, sexy." Lee licked the shell of Marc's ear, making him blush and shiver again. Blood was quickly rushing south.

"_Her whisper is the Lucifer-fer-fer-fer-fer-fer-fer-fer-fer_" the lyrics faded as the band started with the next few lyrics. They may not have all been in English, but Marc spent most of his time learning Korean, Japanese, and French for the past few months until today. He was ready for the surprise he was going to give Lee.

"Marc? Yo! Dumbass! Are you going to check out your new room, or what?" Tony asked, obviously irritated and waiting to be free of his older brother. Marc snapped back at Tony.

"Shut up! I'm going!" Marc, (with the help of his Love) moved all of his stuff into his new room. It was blue (AN: of course, bitches!) with a nice, dark blue bedspread. His dresser was over on the left, near the big window. He had a new TV in the corner, immediately set on the "History Channel". Marc was on the verge of tears.

"I-It's PERFECT." Was all he could croak out. Megan was away for the summer with her friends in Canada, so she wouldn't know about his and Lee's relationship for a while. Since they trusted her the most, she would keep the secret fairly well.

"Can't wait to break in the new bed, can you?" Lee asked, scaring Marc shitless.

"Please don't do that!" Lee knew he hated being snuck up on.

"Well, I'll see you tonight anyways. Mom and Dad are going away for the evening." Lee winked and left the room. Marc was left to practice his "surprise" for Lee. He got up and locked-He could finally do that now!- HIS door.

"Let the games begin…."

-OBVIOUSLYIT'SADIVINGLINE-

Lee knocked on Marc's door. "Hey, cutie, are you in there?"

Marc opened the door and stood there, in red pants, a black shirt and vinyl jacket, both cut off at the shoulder, and boots that almost reached his knees. His hair was in a blondish wig, and had extensions. "Good, not get your sexy ass in here so I can strip the difference." Marc smiled evilly, and pulled Lee in, shutting and locking the door automatically. He was no fool. Everyone (Tony) would walk in if a door wasn't locked. Marc pressed 'play' on his stereo, which immediately blasted 'Lucifer' by SHINee.

"_Even if I try to avoid you, I can't find a place to hide, I'm trapped by you, who I can't even deny, if it was love, if you really loved me, don't do this to me, her_ _whisper is the Lucifer_…" Marc sang out boldly, but not loud enough for Tony to hear. "_Hey Lucifer, if you tie me down and trap me, then the love is also tied down, the future is also tied down, it can't grow anymore, freely empty yourself and look at me, I'll fill you only, I'll completely fill you only, your undeniable spell is the Lucifer, your undeniable magic is the Lucifer, When I approach you, with your angelic face, Say the reason you live if for me, say it, say it._" Soon, Marc was stripping. When the song ended, he was down to his boxers, motioning for Lee to do the same. Lee undressed quickly, finally noticing the arousal in Marc's pants. He kissed Marc, also noticing he took out the extensions and was really sweaty. The wig was missing. Everything was missing. Especially Marc's sexy dancing while stripping act. Lee loved that the most about the song. They made out for a good 10 minutes, until a knock was heard at the door.

"Marc, have you seen Lee? I want to talk to him." Marc sighed.

"Tony, Lee's in here helping me study, as well as learning himself." Now it was Tony's turn to huff.

"Fine, I'll talk to him later." Tony stomped off. Sadly, Marc and Lee's arousal's had fallen due to the interruption.

"Well, I guess we should call it a night. Besides, it _is _the beginning of summer." Yes, the first official day of summer had started today. Marc was too exhilarated to care though. They called it a night and said goodnight with a final kiss. Lee dressed as quickly as he had taken his clothes off. After her was back in his room, he did a quick sweep of the hallway. 'Well, better get ready for bed, I guess.' He thought. He turned around and found Tony waiting on his bed for him.

"Brother, brother, brother. I heard what you did last night. I actually walked in, but you were too engrossed to notice. So I went back downstairs for a while, waiting for you to finish." Lee stood stalk still, waiting for the 'I'm telling mom and dad!' or the 'You disgust me.' to ensue. What he heard surprised him.

"Take care of Marc, brother. I support you, 1,000,000,000,000% of the way." Tony got up and left, while Lee fell back upon his bed. 'THIS is going to be a LONG night…' He thought, sort of miserably and happily. Miserably because Tony knew, and SAW! Happily, because he supported them. The he froze. Tony never said he wouldn't tell mom or dad. Or, worse. Both.


	3. Chapter 3 Singing Songs

Anneyong haseyo~! Mianhamnida~! TT^TT I'm a terrible person for not updating this shitload of a story. I lost my password SO MANY TIMES! It's never really sent to my yahoo account, either! DAMN YOU! Well, here's the 3rd chapter. I have to ask, though. Did you enjoy the SHINee song? I'm so in love with Taemin….. I swear, I'd turn into a groupie for them all. Maybe not Jonghyun or Onew… They way too old. ANYWAYS! ONTO THE STORY~! CHAPPIE 3!

Marc walked into his room and closed the door. Last night was stupid. Stupid Tony and his stupid problems. Marc couldn't stand how easily HIS Lee had been taken away. Well, at least their parents were gone for a month or 2. They'd left to go to some hotel all the way in New York. It was practically bliss. Other than Tony being there and all, Marc and Lee had all the time in the world to fool around. Marc sighed and lay down on his stomach on his bed. He smiled when he thought about what last night. Dressing up like Taemin was the best choice. His outfit was simple. The cowboy boots had made a difference. Although they were comfortable, he'd NEVER be caught dead in that outfit outside his room, or at the café where SHINee goes to see their fans. Note to self; Travel to South Korea and visit the shop. Speaking of SHINee, Marc had set the computer his parents set out to buy him on a replay of all the songs of theirs that he liked from them. He gently sang along with the song 'Wowowow' and felt the song saying his feelings.

"_I'm nervous. I'm trembling. Something feels really good._

_My heart cannot calm down at all._

_For some reason I'm excited today._

_For some reason I'm trembling today._

_I think something good will happen, oh._

_Somehow, somehow,_

_It feels like a day I'll meet you, who I'm wanting to see. Eh._

_Ooo oo, it's someone who looks like you….._

_MY GOD~! It's you! You're coming this way!_

_WOWOWOW_

_It feels good, really good._

_WOWOWOW_

_I think we'll love again_

_Even if we don't speak,_

_Through glances,_

_I know it's love._

_Oh my sweet love. Whoo~…. Whoo~…._

_Hey. To all boring, weary, and dull days Bye bye bye bye!_

_I keep humming as (s)he's coming to me._

_I look at the mirror again and fix my hair._

_Every day, every day is special because of you._

_I have fallen in love, oh._

_I want to seem cool to you._

_Ooo oo, quickly._

_Whoa whoa._

"_I only love you." Whisper it to me._

_Wowowow,_

_It feels good, really good._

_Wowowow,_

_I think we'll love again._

_Even if we don't speak. Through glances, I know it's love._

_Oh my sweetheart._

_The light breeze tickles your ears and embraces me with warmth._

_Even when I think about it all night (it's love), _

_My feelings choke my throat (You hydrate it)._

_The bright day that's just for me,_

_The involuntary whistle that flows out._

_This love that has come to me quickly_

_Is the spring breeze that spreads in my in my heart today._

_Sweet_

_WOWOWOW,_

_It feels good, so good._

_WOWOWOW,_

_We're clearly connected._

_Let's love again._

_Let's start again, let's do so._

_Please hold my hand._

_OH MY SWEET LOVE~!_

_WOWOWOW,_

_It's a miracle, it's destiny!_

_Say WOWOWOW,_

_We're clearly connected (It's clearly love!)_

_Let's start again (I'll start over again.)_

_Let's start again, let's do so (I'll love you again.)_

_Please hold my hand._

_Oh my sweet love._

As Marc finished off the last word, there was a knock at his door.

"Marc~~~! Tony's gone for the night~!" Lee called through the other side. Before Lee could finish the word 'gone', Marc had run across the floor, and flung open the door. He tackled his love with a small peck on the lips and smiled.

"Morning!" He chirped. Lee just looked dumbfounded, but let it go and smiled.

"What was that song about?" He asked suddenly. Marc stared at him before blushing. He started to stutter a little.

"A-About l-l-l-l-love…." He managed out. Lee giggled.

"Well you have a WAY better voice than Tony has ever had. Same with me," He said. Marc just blushed and nearly managed out a small, but audible "Thank you."

"So, you want some breakfast?" Lee asked. Marc nodded a little. They went downstairs and opened the fridge. They made eggs, bacon, and cinnamon butter sugar toast. As Marc cooked, Lee couldn't help but stare at that ass. Oh GOD, that ASS! He couldn't help it! It was just perfect! No star could live up to that! NO ONE. Then, Lee got a devious idea. He walked passed Marc and gently tapped it.

"Woops, sorry cutie," Lee said. Marc just blushed and continued cooking. Lee wandered over to the cupboard to get plates and pinched Marc's butt on his way past to the table. Marc jumped a tad and let out a squeak.

"Was THAT an accident THAT time!" He questioned. "I almost BURNED myself, thank you very much!" He yelled. He wasn't really mad, though. He enjoyed the attention. Lee smirked.

"No, but next time you take it up that fine ass of yours, you might wanna watch out. It'll hurt like hell for a LONG time." He giggled menacingly.

Marc just shook his head and went back to cooking. He'd get him back later today. Just wait and see. Lee will DEFINITELY feel it. The doorbell rang and Lee went over to answer it. He looked around only to find Tami, his old 'crush' standing at the doorway. The whole 'crush' thing was a lie, anyways. THAT'S ANOTHER STORY! He stared at her, bemused. (AN: For those who don't know, it means confused. A little reading thingy. Whatever.)

"Hi, Lee. Is Megan home?" She asked. They never got along before, but she slowly kind of became friends with Megan after this really weird incident at a party.

"Um, no. Didn't she tell you? She's in Canada for about another month."

"N-No, she didn't…. But when she gets back, could you give her this note? Oh, and Tony asked me to give this to you on my way over here." Tami plucked a picture of a tree with words carved into it.

LEE + MARC

Lee just stared at the picture.

"A little incest going on, is there?" Tami asked innocently. She could do that, but Lee never knew how. She TOTALLY wasn't.

"Yeah. There is. Please leave. Oh, and thanks." With that, Lee set the note on Megan's desk. Not before reading it, though.

_Dear Megan,_

_Yes. I know this is lame, but I have to say this._

_I'm in love with you. I came to my senses when you left for Canada._

_I hate being away from you. It hurts deeply._

_If you wish to slap me and reject my feelings, meet me in the park when you get back._

_I'll be sitting on the swings. Whenever you do get back, call me and tell me when I _

_should leave to see you. If you don't love me, then please stay my friend._

_It hurts NOT being able to see you, let alone talk to you._

_Your friend,_

_Tami_

Lee left for downstairs where Marc finished cooking. He bent over and Lee AGAIN looked at his ass. It was so HYPNOTYZING. Lee went behind Marc and hugged him.

"Hey baby. You smell AMAZING." Marc giggled.

"That's the smell of bacon, you pabo."

"It's so SEXY when you use Korean!" Lee stated as he dragged them over to the couch.

"Glad you like it," Marc chuckled. "But I'd love to hear you SING a Korean song in  
English. Please, baby?" Marc begged.

"Fine, but only because you're SO DAMN CUTE!" Lee squealed.

"May I pick the song?" Marc asked.

"Go for it, babe." Marc got up and went to his room. He looked through his Korean selection. He found the perfect song and printed out the English lyrics from copying them form emotionalteaspoon22 on YouTube. (AN: Yes, this is the girl I get my lyrics from. CHECK HER OUT SOMETIME! Sorry this is all about South Korea -_-,) As Marc descended the stairs, he giggled.

"Got the lyrics!" Marc shouted. He entered the living room and Lee looked over the song.

"I love you." With that said and done, Marc popped in SHINee's CD and played 'Your Name'. This was gonna be entertaining and adorable.

God I hated typing all this! -_- It's A LOT easier writing 2Min fics, now. I admit, I've gotten better, but I don't exactly enjoy this story anymore. I read it, and the sucked to me. I adore Korean lyrics SO EFFIN' MUCH! TT^TT Poor Taemin… He is so far away from me…. Probably a good thing. I'm pretty sure I'd kiss him to death. If you want to read my 2Min fics, they're on /AsianIggs1. I suggest just searching . Then, search Lip Gloss, Learning From Froggy Hyung, or Free Man. They're the shortest names I have -_-, I'd LOVE it if someone commented on them. Only my friends did, really. They aren't even form America, really! Oh, and in conclusion, SCANDINAVIA! That is all. I've wasted enough of your time.


	4. Chapter 4 The Shitty End

After singing 'Your Name' in almost perfect Korean, Lee laughed and sat down on the couch next to his love. He wrapped his arm around Marc's waist and pulled him into his lap.

"You know I used to think you were some lame, smart, geeky, selfish little bro. I guess when I spent so much time with you; I developed things I never thought I'd gain." Lee admitted.

"I used to think you were just too athletic. Nothing could change the way I feel about you now." Marc admitted back. He buried his head into Lee's chest and fell asleep.

Mom, Dad… Lee and I are gay." Marc admitted. The day they both left for college…

"We're also dating. Each other." Lee finished. Karen and Cal looked at each other and sighed.

"It was bound to happen…" Karen said a little happily. Cal nodded and told the boys a long boring story and everything was shits and giggles.

THE END.


End file.
